Playing With Fire
by balalaika.holo
Summary: AU - Nagisa has just been moved to a new school for being too invisable at his last, this is where he meets Karma. Nagisa Is not invisable to Karma and this worries him are his well constructed wall burning down around him. As well as a splash of Iton x Terasaka.
1. Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

 **NAGISA**

'Just take a deep breath, calm your electrical signals and blend', I just kept repeating that over and over, not that it helped much. All I was doing was walking through doors of my new school my first day of my senior year, no big deal it was only a school for troubled teens. Except for the fact that was not only new school but the new city as well, what could possibly go wrong? All I have to do is stay quiet and stay out of everyone's way.

Can't be that hard it's what I always do, it's how I get through life be invisible. That's how it was at my last schools and that is how it will be at this one too. Just hopefully this time the teacher won't completely forget I even exist. Thanks to my invisibility the dumb teacher marked me away for a whole term due to the fact that he thought I was just a kid who never showed up or dropped out and thus ignoring my name on the role. It was all thanks to that as way I ended up in this school in the first place

Luckily the layout of the school was pretty simple thus eliminating the need to ask directions and therefore helping to keep me invisible for longer. Not that people would remember who I am even if I spoke to them, I tend to leave that little impression. Once I got in to the classroom I looked at the set out six rows across and five deep, now I needed to decide where to sit. Front row made you seem a little to eager but back two rows gave the opposite effect so second row should do pretty well.

Next was which side of the room? Against the window screamed 'pick me, I'm not listening' and on the door side it had a similar effect, however you don't want to sit right in the middle because that would mean that if people wanted to sit in the same row I would be in the way of that thus drawing attention. Then factor in that I didn't want to get caught up in the rush of leaving therefore the best place for me to sit was second row, second seat in from the window.

There was still another 15 minutes till class started and most people was still in the hallways or in the yard but that were at least seven in the room with me. Meaning I won't stand out as the first or last person in the room. Had to say as in quite well today which meant something was going to fuck it up to an epic scale. Before I knew it the bell has gone and the room is filling in and so it started. I had a girl in each side of me great, just great and to think I have not even made it into the first break yet. See I had unfortunate luck in life to have quite feminine looks and I was shorter than average for a guy my age as well as the fact that my mom made me grow my hair long.

She always wanted a daughter however she ended up with me not that that changed things she dressed my up as a girl as long as she could and only started letting me wear guys' clothes when I was older enough to voice my opinion and even then sometimes she would blitz out and the only way to silence her was to indulge her fantasies. All of this built up to the fact the when I was noticed I was more often or not confused with being a girl and now that I have two girls next to me that will only make people think it more.

to Hearing a commotion at the door I looked over in time see three guys walk in a short guy platinum blonde hair, wearing a bandana and really light blue eyes as well as an DON'T FUCK WITH ME look, a big muscly guy about six foot with two tone hair that gave off an air of BULLY and last a guy with short red hair, pale-ish skin, about two inches short than the big guy making him around five foot nine inches and these soul piercing golden eyes.

God he was gorgeous, and his air it was hard to read it was so complex there was smart, trouble maker, superiority, violent, manipulative just to name a few but the one that seemed to stand out the most to me was the one that screamed SADIST. There was not other way to say it than that he looked like he would take great pleasure in harming others.

Something had to be wrong with me even with all these waring signals I could not help be fascinated and want to know him, I simply had to be a total masochist to be acting the way I was. Nothing good could come of my interactions with him, luckily the three of them moved to the back of the room sticking to the door side. Against the wall was the tall guy next one in was the little light haired guy and in the third was the hottie. Even if I managed to talk to him let alone get to know him there was no way he was into guys, oh well out of sight out of mind that was the best motto for this situation.

All I had to do was get through the first two weeks and then I would slip into the background out of focus not to be noticed again. It was soon quiet as the teachers for the year walked in our main teacher was a tall guy with dark shaggy hair and dark eyes, the gym teacher was a guy with spiky black hair and piercing eyes, he was a tall and muscular build and dresses professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie and last was our female teacher she was a young tall blonde haired blue eyed bombshell and she was there to boost the literature curriculum.

After a couple of days, I had learned everyone's names and to add insult to injury the hottie from the first day's name was Karma. What a fucking joke karma was a bitch after all not that I had done anything to deserve it that I know of at least. The two girls next to me were Nakamura in the inside and Kayano against the window and that was only due the girls introducing themselves seeing as I had no plans to do so. Nakamura had at first though I was a girl, no surprise there, but that was soon clear up although she still tends to joke about it at times. Kayano is a nice girl, she is sweet, smart and given time we may become friend.

Karma what a fucking name not only does it suit he it adds to his whole appeal. Luckily I had managed to fly under his radar so far which saved me from dealing with that ball of anxiety for now at least. However, as I would soon discover it was not something I could avoid forever but for now at least I was safe to keep that whirling ball of stress to my self.

That was fine till the universe decided to screw me over yet again, the teacher had us pair up which would have been fine there were 29 in the class. Unfortunately, there was a girl in the back row called Ritsu who did most her classes online and just videoed in when needed. I think both Karma and I were thought we could get away with out having a partner which lead the both of us to not have partners and his friend with the tow toned and and the platinum blonde hair partnered up. For me both Kaede and Nakamura had both chosen other people to be with leaving me on my own.

I thought that if I just sat and controlled my electrical pulse I would go unnoticed but today was not my day. The teacher we had was crazy good he captivated us all and he definitely knew I who I was in the class. All of this meant there was no escape and so both Karma and I were singled out by the teach and were partnered together for the project. There must have been some luck for me out there because gym class was about to start and it finished at the lunch break, meaning we would start the project after the break give me stew in my current circumstances.

Most would expect that I would be SHIT at gym class, however that is not case. You can't be invisible if you're being singled out as the worst in any given subject. Although I may not be the best I still like to be fairly fit, it was something I could take pride in. I studied a few martial art and weapon handling classes but my favourite had to be my ability to free run which meant using momentum and its speed to get around a course. I have no need to do anything fancy to let me stand out all I needed to do was blend in with the top middle tear of the class in gym and all would go well.

Gym class was not overly difficult, we started with a run as a warmup, then moved on to a game a badminton finished off with another run. When we were done with our run we went and changed out of our gym gear. There were only about eight of us in the locker room when I finished running so I went and found a corner and changed as fast as possible and got the fuck out. For the lunch break I found a nice quiet spot under a tree in the yard and got to eating my sandwich and muesli bar.

"Hey your Nagisa right? Why aren't you with the girls' form class?" the voice scared me stiff and wide eyed. Fuck me, not only had someone found me but they also thought I was a girl. I was in no mood to deal with this person … you had to be kidding me there was not only one but three and something was telling me that it was Karma and his two pals from class. The universe seamed to really like fucking with me. "Ahhh yer … it's Nagisa and is there a um reason why I should be with the a girls from class?," was all I could get out and it was most likely to get me bashed because of it. The three of them had moved around from the other side of the tree and my suspicions were correct it was the trio.

Fuck, Karma look amazing with the sun coming from behind him like that. It gave him this glow that screamed POWER. It was Karma who had spoken to me the first time as his voice was the same one that spoke again. "Good I was right," shit he sounded really cocky, "No reason really it's just that … well they're only ones you've really talked to so far," did that mean he was watching me, no that couldn't be it he should not have even noticed me and yet here he was. He leaned down a reach his hand out to me like he was expecting me to take it, was it rude not to take it or would he not care.

"Come on Nagisa, class is about to start and if I'm correct we are partners in the project this afternoon," the way he spoke to me was like talking to and old friend but one you had not seen in sometime so there was is stand offish politeness about it. The tone you soon become how we communicated. Taking his hand and using him as leverage to get up, it was weird when I grab his hand there was this odd change in the electrical signals one that I had never felt before. Shaking it off I let go of his and and we made our way to the room.


	2. My Kind of Man

**My Kind Of Man**

 **NAGISA**

So turns out that the project we were doing in class was one of those "get to know your partner" projects which I oh so hate. At least Karma was good about it, didn't probe into personal information more than what was needed on the project. All the questions are pretty stupid you could tell that the teacher got them from a website. There were 30 question which we had to answer to complete the task.

Ad covers the page

1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?

2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?

3\. Before making a phone call, do you ever rehearse what you're going to say? Why?

4\. What would constitute a perfect day for you?

5\. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?

6\. If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you choose?

7\. Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?

8\. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.

9\. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?

10\. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?

11\. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained one quality or ability, what would it be?

12\. Is there something that you've dreamt of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?

13\. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?

14\. What do you value most in a friendship?

15\. What is your most treasured memory?

16\. What is your most terrible memory?

17\. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?

18\. What does friendship mean to you?

19\. What roles do love and affection play in your life?

20\. Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.

21\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people's?

22\. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?

23\. Make three true "we" statements each. For instance, "we are both in this room feeling..."

24\. Complete this sentence "I wish I had someone with whom I could share..."

25\. If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.

26\. Tell your partner what you like about them: be honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you've just met.

27\. Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.

28\. When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?

29\. Tell your partner something that you like about them already.

30\. What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?

They were all pretty stupid but I think the ones that were hardest for me to answer were 10, 16, 21, 22, 27 in other word all the ones that were directed at my past, my family and how I was raised. My honest answers were not something you just share with a stranger to be marked on a work project, I mean fuck I could not even talk to a therapist about them let alone a class mate.

Karma and I decided to video our responses instead of writing the answers, which was both a blessing and a curse. For one it meant I got to spend time staring at him through the camera but it took a lot more effort to answer the hard question and making them look convincing and that I was not lying. Not that the was overly hard to do I had been doing it all my life but there was something about Karma that made me want to tell him the truth and to fell guilty for lying to him.

Then again I wasn't going to tell him about my past, I was not opening a can of worms. The next thing was figuring out if you knew I was a guy because I had underlying suspicion that he may think I'm a girl, not that I've gone out of my way to explicitly say whether I was a guy or a girl but then again he had exactly come out and asked so I think I leave it for now. In any case it didn't seem to have any effect on how we were getting along.

I found myself hanging out with Karma more and more as days went on. I soon found out what his friends' names were the big guy with two tone hair was called Terasaka and the small guy with platinum blonde hair was called Itona. It turns out my preliminary observation of that two was correct, Terasaka was the bullying type and Itona was the kinda guy you just don't fuck with.

We were given three weeks to complete the task, we spent the first week just getting to know each other a little better. It started out as talking in class, and even progressed hanging out at the lunch. On the Thursday we decided to hang out after school, it was weird I've never really done that.

The whole hangout friends, at least I think we are friends, I'd really like to be friends but I don't really know how it work when can you call yourselves friend is it something that you decide on together or does it just happen. Fuck I don't know, what if he is only doing it so that he can get a good grade on the project.

Back to the situation at hand, we had gone to one of the fast food restaurants not too far from school. At least it was a sign he wasn't completely embarrassed by idea of someone seeing us together which was some kind of comfort.

We both lined up and ordered something to eat, I just got a medium chips and a drink while karma seem to be ordering a lot more but that was fine I wasn't much of an eater on the best of occasions. Because of this my order came first, "Hey ahh Karma, I'll go get a spot to sit. Find me when you get yours k." Shit I'm so fucking awkward. He gave me a nod and turned back to look at the screen with the order numbers.

Fuck no wonder he can even look at me, it must look like I some little freshman following him around, trying to feed off his leftover. Thankfully his order did not take to much longer was he was looking around to trying to find me which in a way was cute considering that he was standing like in arm reach distance from me but in another way that was how invisible I was, I was practically right next to him and he did not even notice me, kinda sad right?

Right when I was about to put him out of his apparent distress in not being able to find me he started to call out but I could not let him get to embarrassed in call out to me so I stopped him at about "Hey Nagi…" by poking him between the back of his ribs and hips. That was probably not my smartest move as he looked like I had stabbed him.

"I'm over here Karma, did you not see me?" I said trying to laugh it off but it just came out as an awkward attempt. "Shit sorry Nagisa, your just so small I didn't see you". I could not tell I he was joking or being serious and all I managed to say was an unintelligible "ugh" sound as a reply. This was one of the reason why I did not have friends I could never say the right thing.

After we had both had something to eat he spoke up about the project and we decide that we would spend the next week filming the answers the question and do 6 a day over the Monday to Friday of the second week and then spend the third week editing the video.

However, there was one thing he forgot to plan and that was where we were going to do it. My place was a total no go just incase mom finished early and came home one day not that she ever does but better to be safe than sorry. Who knows how she would embarrass me if she did, it was not something I wanted to think about. I did not need Karma to know the humiliating details of my home life.

"Karma uh, we need to figure out a place to do the filming," was squeak out before I knew what was coming out of my mouth. Knowing that we can't go to my place, I wonder if we well do it at his place. I guess that would be pretty cool are you but I'm getting ahead of myself again, I doubt he would want me at his place.

"Shit guess you're right Nagisa, well we can only do it at my place on Monday, Tuesday and Friday," he spoke like he had know interest in the conversation what so ever. I should have known to say something that would not imply that we had to do it at someone's house. "Well I can't really have people over so is it alright if we do Wednesday and Thursday at school or the library?" hopefully this doesn't make it seam that I don't want to have him over because I would, it is just that well I can only imagine what would happen if mom came home to see him there are you.

"That's cool with me Nagisa," you could tell is mind was somewhere else by the way he was talking. He probably really wanted to get away from me but was just trying to be polite. "Well if that's all I have to go my mom will want me home," hopefully that will save him from thinking that I'm completely dense and can't read the mood. I had already got up and started walking when I thought should probably give him my number in case things change.

Spinning around and b-lining back to the table, I could see the utter confusion on his face. "I ahh thought that I should well arhh probably give you my number incase you … well you know need to contact me at any point during this project, so yer," for fuck sake could I make it any more awkward? "Should I write it down or ah do you want to add it directly to your um contacts?" I was really making a fool of myself every time I open my mouth.

"We should just add it straight to my contacts it would be quicker than trying to find pen and paper right?" He was so hard to read I never had any clue what was going through his head. "Yer I guess its 04xx xxx xxx, got that." After receiving a nod as a reply I stupidly continued to talk like some retard. "Well I have to go … again … see you in class tomorrow." Shit what the fuck is wrong with one moment I cant from a coherent sentence and next I can't stop talking. He must think I have major fucking issues.


End file.
